


Just a Taste.

by Cupping_Cakes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Crazy Rick, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, F/M, Masturbation, Pure Smut, Rough Body Play, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, SMUTTY SMUT, Smut, Spanking, Violent Sex, ZA, there will be more tags added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4765217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupping_Cakes/pseuds/Cupping_Cakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosita is on her way to Terminus. Along the way, she meet's Rick Grimes a man who change's her life forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What do You Believe in?

**Author's Note:**

> A few quick notes about this Fic.
> 
> Rosita is not with her group in this fic. She's on her own following the signs to Terminus.
> 
> This picks up right after Season 4 episode 4 where Rick and Carol go their separate ways.
> 
> This will be set against season 4 and season 5's timeline.
> 
> This is a dark erotic fic. 
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you guy's like it!
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Rosita was tired, more tired than she could ever remember being in her entire life. She could feel the heat sticking to the air, feel the warmth of the breeze blowing against her sweat slicked skin as she walked on. Her hips swaying seductively on their own, as she continued down the blacktop.

She could see the ripples of heat like water. Her hands reach down, as she tied her shirt, her flat stomach coming into sight, as she tied it into a small crop, top of sorts trying to find some relief from the heat.

Rosita walked backward's, as her hands rose shielding her eyes from the sunlight, as she tried to see anything on the road. Nothing. Just the ripples, and the woods that surrounded the road all around her. She sighed sharply as she kept walking, silently cursing under her breath as she did.

Her eyes drifted up looking toward the sky, as she sighed softly. She still had plenty of daylight to get somewhere before she bedded down for the night and continued on tomorrow. Maybe in the morning, she'd be able to come up with an actual plan as to which direction was better. She'd seen the signs for some place called Terminus promising sanctuary for everyone.

Rosita kept walking. Maybe that was the best option, even if she didn't stay permanently she could at least rest up a little before she set out again. Her pace was slightly hurried but, not running as she walked along. Her hand touched the knife on her side, as she heard a twig snap in the brush beside herself. Her eyes watching, her body was tense, as she slowly pulled her knife out of the sheath when the small squirrel ran and scampered off. 

She sighed softly.

Putting her knife back, as she stood there for a moment. Maybe, she turned her head suddenly as she heard a car coming down the road. The rhythmic thump, thump, on the pavement. Her eyes drifted toward the woods, as she debated letting them pass, without seeing her, but, she could get to Terminus faster with a ride. She took in a deep breath, as she stood there.

It was then, she saw the frosted green SUV Coming down the road, fairly fast. She could see only one silhouette behind the wheel. Rosita raised her arms over her head, as she tried to wave them down, as they drove past her. She turned around hearing the tires screech suddenly as the SUV Stopped a few feet down from where she stood.

She could feel the smile on her lips, as she ran toward the SUV. She stopped, as she pulled the passenger door open and climbed in. She turned sideways in the seat, when she got the first look at the driver. 

Her breath hitched as she saw those piercing blue eyes, he was unlike any other guy she'd seen before. Ever.

_Come on Rosita get a hold of yourself, just take the ride. Even if he is the hottest thing!_

She licked her lips softly, as she tried to calm herself down. She felt the SUV start moving again, as she leaned back against the door.

"Thank's,"

He said nothing.

"I've been out there for a while, I never thought I'd see a car,"

Her tone was soft as she spoke. Her eyes looked at him once more, as he kept driving. The silence between them felt, awkward to say the least. Her fingers toyed with one of her pigtails, as she let her eyes slowly move over him. Rosita couldn't believe she was actually doing this, it was the end of the world and she was checking out a guy she had known for less then ten minutes.

Her teeth bit her bottom lip, as she continued to toy with her hair.

"I'm Rosita,"

She didn't expect an answer. He didn't seem like the talkative type to her.

"Rick,"

She jumped visibly as she heard his voice suddenly. That smooth, honey like southern drawl that sent a shiver down her spine. She smiled softly, as she leaned a bit closer, her elbows resting on her legs.

"Rick, it's nice to meet you,"

Silence settled between them once more, as she Rositas attention turned toward the windshield. How long was this road anyway?

"Where are you heading?"

That voice broke the silence between them once more, as Rosita shrugged softly.

"Didn't really have a direction, I saw these signs for some place called Terminus. It's supposed to be a sanctuary. I figured I'd head there, see what they got,"

She nodded softly, as she saw his eyes for the first time directly, as he looked at her. They were so blue, like ice or the sky. But there was something behind them, something wild, dangerous, savage. Something that made her heart stop dead for a second before she felt it beating again.

"A sanctuary?"

She shrugged her shoulders softly.

"What the sign said,"

She heard him chuckle softly as his hands gripped the wheel.

"There is sanctuary these day's, just lies. Promises of something that we lost,"

Rosita felt the smile fading from her face as she listened to his words, to his tone. She could see the look behind those eyes. 

"There's always something out there, all this,"

Her hand waved around for a moment.

"Can't just be it, maybe Terminus isn't a sanctuary but, it's a bed, walls, and somewhere to rest up,"

Her eyes met Rick's directly as he looked at her. Something about that look made her nervous, but, she didn't say it. Rosita watched the road, as the car turned down a different path from the main road they'd been riding on while they talked. The road was canopied by thick tree limbs hanging overhead, and drove deeper into the woods instead of toward a town, or a building.

"Where are we going?"

Her brows furrowed softly as she spoke.

"Only one thing I believe in these days,"

Rosita felt her breath hitching, as she swallowed hard.

"What do you believe in Rick?"

Her voice was barely than a whisper as she spoke.

The SUV stopped suddenly slinging her forward with force, as those eyes were on her once more as he shifted the SUV into Park. She cried out suddenly, as she felt his hand grasping her roughly by the nape of her neck. Yanking her to him.

"What I can Hurt,"

His tone was ice cold, smooth, and even, chilling her to the bone as she thrashed around. She was smaller than him, but she was a fighter. Rosita's hand swung out, as she connected with his cheek hard. She felt his grip tighten, as she heard the door, and felt herself suddenly being ripped out of the SUV like a doll. His hand grabbed her arm, as she felt her arm twisted behind her back. Her body shoved forcefully against the smooth frosted surface of the SUV's Hood.

"Please, you don't have to do this,"

Her mind was reeling what the fuck was going on! 

"Rick!"

She tried to writhe, thrashing, kicking back, but she only felt his grip tightening on her arm, yanking her, hurting her. She cried out loudly, as she kept moving. His hand slid around from the nape of her neck, to the front as his hand grasped around her throat with force. She froze. She didn't dare to move anymore.

"Shut up,"

His tone was even, as he spoke. She felt him, pressing against her. His crotch shoved tightly against the back of her pussy through her shorts. She felt so much coursing through her right now. So many different emotions all at the same time. Fear, Anger, but she felt something else, something she hoped Rick didn't see or feel. She felt turned on. 

She could feel the wetness in her shorts. Her pussy was dripping she was so wet. Her tongue ran over her mouth, as she felt his crotch pressed tight against her wetness. She was so wet, she was sure he could feel it. 

She heard him chuckle behind her, as his fingers gripped tighter around her throat, yanking her upright, her body sandwiched between the Hood of the car and Rick in a slight U shape. Her breath hitched, as she panted softly. Her legs parted, as she rubbed herself against him suddenly.

Why had she done that?

"Look at you,"

She could hear the smile as he spoke to her. She felt his body pressing against her, as she was forced down flat against the smooth surface of the SUV. She could feel his breath on her, his lips against her cheek, and her ear. Her breath hitched loud enough for him to hear, as she moved herself against him once more.

"Something you want baby?"

She felt his hips moving, grinding his hard cock right against her. Running between her soaked, aching heat. She could feel the outline of him perfectly. 

"Hmm?"

She said nothing, just remained quiet.

"Answer me,"

Rosita said nothing, as she gasped suddenly feeling herself flipped over onto her back, as she saw those frosted eyes staring down at her. His crotch shoved tight against her, as she gasped suddenly. His fingers gripped tightly as he cut her airway off for a moment as she whimpered and thrashed before he let go. She sucked in a breath of air quickly.

"Now let's try this again,"

His hips moved, rubbing them both as she gasped softly, trying not to moan. It was impossible not to be turned on. He was forceful, strong, and those eyes oh god. She could feel her pussy aching for more in her shorts. Silently demanding her.

"Is there something you want baby? Hmm? Something you _Need,_ "

"I want, I want,"

Her hips thrust against him, as she forced herself as tight against him as she could. Her shoes rose, as she rested her shoes on the bumper of the SUV As she pushed up. Her ass, lifting off the hood, as she rubbed herself against him. Her hands grasping around his wrist, trying to pull his hand from her throat, feeling him tighten his grip again as she did.

"You want what?"

Those eyes stared down at her. So cold and unlike anything she'd ever seen before.

Her tongue ran over her lips, her eyes staring up into his own, as she kept thrusting herself up and down rubbing against him and hearing the low growls of pleasure in his throat.

"I want that cock in me, been wanting it since the minute I got in there with you,"

She felt him shove against her roughly, as her breath hitched loudly. She could feel herself moving against him, the wetness between her legs. Her every single inch was screaming at her to stop, and keep going all at the same time. Her mind said no, but her body couldn't deny the pleasure Rosita felt coursing through her right now.

It had been a while since she'd felt a man's hand running along her body. Grasping at her, holding her, she wanted it. She could see that smile on his face. That smile that said so much behind it. One that made her both afraid and aroused. Her eyes flickered over Rick. Seeing the gauze wrapped around his hand, the gunbelt around his waist, and the machete swinging at his side.

Something told her, he wasn't someone to fuck with or piss off. Her eyes looked at him, she wouldn't try to fight. She'd try another way.

Her hips lifted as she rubbed her heated warmth against his jeans.

"Come on Rick, I know you want it,"

Her tone was teasing, soft and sensual as she spoke.

"It's so wet, so warm, Mmmm, and so _tight,_ "

She felt his hand grasp her throat roughly. Her eyes watching as he leaned downwards. His lips brushing her own, as that wild smile was only mere inches from her.

"Don't tell me what I want,"

His tone was firm yet, there was something there lacing his voice.

His tone was firm yet, there was something there lacing his voice. His lips brushed her own, as her hips jutted forward against him once more. She heard him hum softly, as her tongue slipped from between her lips. 

Teasingly licking his own. Her hands reach down between them, as she tried to undo his gun belt.

"Don't,"

His hand slapped hers away suddenly as her brows furrowed in confusion. His grip tightened around her neck, cutting her airway once more, as she struggled. She felt his hand ripping her shorts open. Her hands slapped at him, clawed at him, as she tried to shove back further on the hood but she couldn't.

She felt her shorts being ripped off, and the warm air against her exposed wetness. She bare from the waist down. Fully on display and shimmering before those hungry blue eyes. 

"Rick,"

She gasped, his name, as her hands kept slapping at him to let go. His lips brushed her own once more, as her eyes stared directly into his. She felt hot, her entire body felt like it was on fire. 

His grip loosened as she sucked in air greedily coughing here and there. She felt the roughness of jeans rubbing against her exposed pussy. As she bit her bottom fighting back the moan. Her eyes held locked with Rick's, as she moved against him, rubbing herself harder, against him.

"Fuck me,"

He smirked.

"Hmm? What did you say baby?"

"Fuck me,"

She was louder this time.

"I want to hear you fucking say it,"

His tone was demanding as he spoke.

"I want to feel you, I want you to fuck me, right now,"

"That's not what I want to hear, I want to fucking hear you tell me,"

"I Need you,"

His eyes glared down at her, as she saw the anger, the rage slowly building behind them. What the fuck did he want her to say? She bit her bottom lip as she tried to think.

"Tell me!"

She jumped hearing him scream like that.

"I-I want you to fuck me until it hurts,"

She saw him relax a bit.

"I want you fucking me until I beg you to stop, I want to be sore for day's, feeling that cock even when you aren't inside me,"

Her hips rose, as his hand pushed her back down roughly. His hand moved between them, as she heard his gunbelt fall to the ground with a thud. The clinking sound as he undid his belt.

"You want it rough baby?"

She hummed softly, as she rocked her hips up against him.

"I want it as rough as you can give Rick,"

She heard his zipper, before she could speak, before she could tease him, she gasped loudly feeling his cock forcing deep inside her. She heard the low groan, as her snug heat grasped around his hard cock. Her legs wrapped around his waist, feeling him as his hips started to move. He didn't give her time to adjust, he didn't even give her time to get used to him inside her. Before she felt him pounding into her.

She cried out loudly, as she arched under him, her breasts bouncing violently against Ricks chest as she cried out again, and again.

"Too much for you baby?"

His words were panted against her lips.

"D-Don't stop,"

Her voice shook as she wrapped around him, her hips rocking fucking him back. She heard his groans, and saw the look behind those eyes, as he looked at her. She felt his hips thrust forcefully against her, as his pace became faster, the SUV Shaking up and down from the force he was fucking her with.

Rosita cried out loudly, as her hands grasped at his back, her nails digging into him through the fabric as she moaned over, and over. 

"Rick!"

"Scream baby, come on, I know you can you get louder,"

His thrusts were wild, fast, and savage. As she felt him pounding into her, she felt so, so much pleasure coursing through her but, pain at the same time.

Rosita screamed, her cries of pleasure loud, and breaking the silence all around them. She screamed as her body arched, her pussy clenched around his cock, as she felt her juices gushing out of her. 

"Scream! Louder baby, Louder!"

His words were growled against her lips, as she felt his rough, demanding kiss. Her tongue massaged his own, as she rocked her hips under him. Her screams filling their kiss, as she felt him groan into her mouth. As she felt the warmth filling her, Rick pulled back from her suddenly, as she lay there trying to catch her breath. She heard his zipper,as he grabbed his gunbelt, and put it back on.

Rosita felt so much coursing through her right now. 

"I'm taking you with me,"

She blinked barely even hearing what Rick said as she gently slid down off the hood, and stood on shaking legs as she stepped into her shorts.

"With you?"

He said nothing as he climbed inside the SUV As she climbed in beside him. The engine fired to life suddenly as she felt the car backing up, down the path, as they started down the main once more. The drive was just as silent as when she'd first gotten in the SUV With him. If it hadn't been for the soreness aching between her legs, she would have doubted anything had even happened between them.

She felt tension inside herself. She couldn't understand, but, she did. They rode in silence, as Rosita sat looking out the window. Her hand gently rested under her chin.

"Where are we going?"

She frowned softly as he continued to drive in silence as if refusing to speak to her. She turned sideways in her seat as she looked at him.

"Rick!"

Her voice was loud as she saw his eyes suddenly snap to her.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see soon enough,"

She frowned softly, he didn't answer her at all. His hand shot out suddenly, as she gasped, feeling his fingers digging into her wrist. She felt him ripping her closer, until she was literally right next to him.

"Don't get shy on me baby,"

She tried to pull back, but couldn't break his vice grip on her wrist. Softly, she moved over into the middle, it was far from comfortable. She could feel the console between the two seats digging into her ass, the gear shift right between her legs, as she sat there with her breasts against Ricks side. She felt his hand let go of her wrist.

"Open your shorts,"

Her eyes widened for a moment as she shook her head.

"I'm not doing shit until you tell me where we're going,"

His eyes snapped to her suddenly as she felt his hand grasping the nape of her neck once more. She whimpered softly, as she reach down, and undid her shorts with a bit of irritation.

"Good girl,"

She gasped loudly, feeling his hand shoving down into her shorts, as she felt his fingers shove roughly inside her. Her head dropped back, as she felt so much pleasure coursing through her once more. His fingers weren't moving, just buried inside her. Her hips wiggled, trying to urge him to fuck her, but he didn't. He just laughed.

"Oh no baby, you want to cum? Then you work for it,"

She said nothing, just started to move her hips, using his fingers to fuck herself. Her hips rolling slowly, as she began to move faster, and faster. Her hips moving as if she were riding his cock, and not his fingers. 

"I know you can do better than that baby, come on, we're almost there,"

Her hips started to move faster, her hands moving, as she grasped the seats, lifting up and forcing down, driving his fingers deeper inside her as she moaned out over and over. She could see that smile in the rearview mirror as she looked at Rick. His eyes lifted locking with hers as she felt herself cum suddenly. Her body jerked softly, as she dropped back, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she licked her lips softly.

She felt his fingers rip from inside her, as she watched him lick them, tasting her, she opened her mouth to speak, but fell silent as she saw the large building and the chain link fence being slid open by a man with a crossbow and teenage boy.


	2. A Few Days Later.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosita and Daryl talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few Notes.
> 
>  
> 
> I will be updating Can you Hear Me? Soon guy's 
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

_A few Day's Later:_

 

Rosita sighed softly as she sat down. Her back pressed against the wall, as she ran her fingers through her pigtails. It had been a few day's since she'd met Rick, since, what happened, had happened between them. 

She'd met almost everyone here except for a woman named Carol. She'd only heard the heated argument between Rick, and the man with crossbow she'd come to know was Daryl. She'd seen Daryl storm off, his face was stoic emotionless, but his eyes, told the story. He was hurt that Rick had come back without her.

Sent her on her own with some supplies and a car.

Rosita sighed softly, as she closed her eyes, leaning her head back against the cool surface of the wall. She heard footsteps, not far from where she was sitting. But she didn't care. Not right now. She knew, she'd be better on her own. She needed to find Terminus, and decide what she was doing when she got there.

She heard the footsteps once more, they were light. They didn't have the rhythmic click of Rick's boots, they sounded soft but enough she could hear them in the dead silence. Her eyes opened, as she saw Daryl walking, his crossbow slung over his shoulder. She didn't know him, she just knew his name but, she could see the pain behind his eyes. 

Her leg's pulled back as she watched him walk past her, his eyes never once seeming to lower, as she watched him walk further down. He didn't seem like the talkative type.

Rosita went to push up to give him his space, when she heard the sound of Rick's boots, as he came up the stairs, and stopped right beside her. His eyes were straight forward on Daryl, as she felt her breath hitch. Her eyes looked up at him, as she saw his eyes suddenly met her own as she looked away.

"Daryl, Glenn's taking over watch,"

"I'm fine,"

Daryl's gruff voice broke the small gap of silence between the two men.

"Daryl,"

Daryl turned around suddenly, as she saw the look shared between the two men. 

"I need you, and Rosita clearing the fence,"

Daryl grunted in some form of response, as she watched him leave. Rosita pushed herself up onto her feet, as she felt Rick's hand grab her arm yanking her to him. She gasped softly, as she looked up into those icy eyes.

"When you and Daryl clear the fence,"

She felt her heart thundering in her breast as she looked at him. 

"Head to the shower's, I'll be waiting for you,"

His hand gripped her arm tighter, suddenly.

"Don't make me wait,"

She felt his hand let go of her arm as she nodded.

"Okay,"

The one word was all she said, as she hurried down the stairs and across the yard to the fence. Her hand grasped her knife, as she pulled it out of the sheath, and joined Daryl by the fence.

Daryl moved fast, taking each Walker down quickly. They cleared the fence in silence for a while, as the first row of Walkers were clear, the few remaining, slowly wandering. As Rosita tapped her knife on the fence trying to call their attention.

"They ain't never gonna hear that,"

She jumped softly, hearing him speak so suddenly. Daryl whistled loudly, clapping his hands together. As they started toward the fence. Fingers grasping at the fence, as she hard the growls.

"That's how you get their attention,"

Rosita stuck her knife deep into a walkers head, as she saw the dark gore that oozed out as it thudded to the ground.

"You been doing this long?

She spoke loud enough, he could hear her, as she took down another Walker. Daryl shrugged his shoulders, as she continued clearing the fence with her.

"Been here a while with Rick and the other's,"

She shivered softly, hearing Rick's name as they moved further down the fence clearing.

"It seem's nice here,"

Daryl grunted in response.

"I was walking down the road, on my way to this place, Terminus. I saw these sign's, they promised sanctuary,"

Rosita was silent as she saw Daryl continuing along the fence.

"Have you heard of it?"

"Heard of what?"

"Terminus, do you think it's real or, it's been overrun like everywhere else?"

Daryl shrugged his shoulders, as he wiped at his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Don't know, maybe Carol,"

He fell silent once more, as she saw the look in his eyes. Her teeth bit into her bottom lip, as she tried to think about something else to talk about. When she heard Daryl speaking.

"Rick shouldn't have just sent her on her own like that. Carol, she's-She's family, our family. Ever since the quarry we all been together,"

Rosita swallowed hard as she tried to think of something to say to him.

"Said she'd make it on her own, that she was strong, she'd find her own,"

"Maybe he had his reasons Daryl,"

His eyes snapped to her suddenly as she heard the growls of the walkers right beside them.

"Still could have done something other then sending her on,"

She nodded softly. 

"I didn't know her, but from what everyone's said she sound's like a strong woman Daryl. I'm sure she's fine,"

Daryl nodded softly as she saw his attention turn back to the fence as they continued to clear it in silence. Neither of them speaking, just silently working together.When the final walker dropped to the ground with a thud, Rosita sighed softly.

"Oh shit, I never thought they'd stop coming,"

She saw Daryl wiping his knife off on his pant's leg as he leaned down, grabbing his crossbow, as he slung it over his shoulder. Their eyes locked for a moment, as she placed her knife back in the sheath.

Daryl nodded softly, as he turned to head back inside.

"Daryl," 

He stopped as he looked over his shoulder at her.

"I'm sure Carols okay,"

He nodded, as he turned away and walked off heading back inside. She sighed softly as she looked up at the sky, the bright blue turning orange and red, as she headed inside. For her shower.


	3. Bad Girl.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosita and Rick share a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guy's are enjoying this.
> 
> This chapter has a lot of smut. 
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

She didn't stop until she'd reached the showers. It was cold, lifeless, and void of color like much of the rest of this place.

_Look's like a fucking Horror movie in here._

Her hands untied her shirt, as she let it fall to the ground. Rosita stepped out of her shoes, as her finger undid the top button on her shorts. Her fingers grasped around the zipper as she started to pull it down. She heard something, in the darkness behind her, as she turned around. Her eyes wide, She stood motionless for a moment, waiting only to find nothing but the darkness.

She shook her head, as she turned around, feeling the soft chill of the tiled floor beneath her bare feet. She turned again, looking into the darkness behind her, she could _Feel_ something watching her.

She tried to ignore it. Rosita's fingers hooked both sides of her shorts, as she pulled them down, she was bent over, her shorts down to her knees, as she raised one leg to step out of them when she froze. She felt a hand on her, a rough, hot, hand. She _Knew_ belonged to Rick without even having to turn around.

"Have you been here the whole ti-"

She felt his hand roughly slap her across the ass.

"Shut up,"

His voice was cold, smooth, yet it chilled her to the bone worse than if he'd been screaming.

"Rick I Don't-"

She felt his hand once more rougher this time.

"Don't you fucking talk,"

She stood perfectly still, still bent over where her every inch below was fully on display. She felt his hand move from her red and stinging cheek. Feeling the jolt of pleasure, as he ran a single finger between her soft wet lips below.

"You this wet for me?"

"I-"

"Don't speak,"

She felt the chill of the showers as she stood there completely nude except for the shorts frozen at her knees. She felt his finger running between her lips. His rough fingertip tracing over her soft flesh. Feeling his finger brushing her clit, as he moved his finger _Achingly_ slow.

"Answer me,"

Her breath hitched softly, as she felt his touch between her lips. She nodded softly, whimpering as she did. She heard him laugh.

"I don't think you're being honest with me baby,"

"But I-"

She felt his hand once more connecting with her flesh. The pleasure gone from his finger, and only the stinging pain on her ass as he struck her again suddenly. She could feel the hot tears in her eyes as she bit her bottom lip. She wouldn't cry out. She _Wouldn't._

What the hell did he mean she wasn't being honest? Rosita felt his hand grasping the nape of her neck, her body ripped upwards, she gasped loudly, feeling herself yanked, and the sudden pain as her back was forced against the cold wall of the showers. Her eyes gazed up into those blue eyes glaring at her. A savageness burning behind them, her mouth opened to speak, when her words fell away feeling his hand grasped tightly around her throat.

"Rick I don't-"

"Don't fucking talk! How many time's do I have to say that?"

Her hands grabbed his wrist, trying to pull his hand away, as she felt his grip tighten. He leaned down for a moment, as she felt him ripping her last piece of clothing away as her shorts went flying through the air.

His leg moved between her leg's, as she felt the roughness of his jeans against her exposed flesh below. Her eyes stared up at him. What was happening? His lips brushed her own, as she saw a smile forming on his face. She could feel her heart, the wetness seeping from inside her, and staining his jeans.

"You like him don't you baby?"

Him? Who? Daryl?

She shook her head quickly. As she cried out as best as she could, feeling his grasp tightening once more.

"Don't lie to me!"

His voice was low, dangerously low. Oh god why had she come here? Rick was dangerous, he made her feel incredible, made her scream when he fucked her. But he was dangerous. There was such kindness in those eyes, but such darkness just behind them. Something wild, something that scared her.

"Rick,"

His name escaped her in a low, raspy sound as she struggled against him.

"I saw the way you looked at him,"

She felt his hand grip tighter as she saw darkness and stars for a moment before he let go but kept his hand there. Rosita coughed, as she sucked in deep, loud breaths of air. Her eyes looked up at Rick, she was lost for word's.

"Rick I don't even know Daryl, I just saw he needed someone to talk to and I wanted to help,"

She felt him yank her forward, their lips, touching against each other.

"Is that so? I think you wanted to help him another way,"

"I didn't!"

Her voice raised suddenly Her eyes glaring at him, as she brought her hand up, and across his face roughly. Her heart stopped for a moment, what had she done? He didn't yell, he didn't scream, he just smiled.

"I like a fighter baby,"

Rosita cried out, as she felt him turn her around roughly, her cheek shoved tight to the shower wall, as she struggled against him. She stopped as she felt him right against her backside. His body pressed tight against her, she could feel everything. The roughness of his jeans against her bare bottom. His hand still tightly gripped between the wall, and her throat. His hard cock poking against her through his jeans. Oh god he was turned on from this? She felt his lips brushing her ear, she could feel him fucking grinning ear to ear, knowing she was soaked, no, she was fucking dripping from the way he was touching her.

"You've been a naughty girl baby, You've been bad,"

His lips brushed her ear, as she tried to think of something, anything to make him less angry with her.

"I-I'm sorry I was bad _Daddy,_ "

She felt him tense behind her, his fingers gripping into her, as she felt his lips brushing her ear. She felt him turning her, his hand letting go of her as once more her eyes were meeting his. She could see the want, the _Hunger_ burning behind them.

"You've been bad Honey, You need to be punished,"

His tone was gentler than a few seconds ago. Almost a gentle coo, she felt him push against her, his hand moving between them, his fingers running over the soft, smooth surface between her legs. His finger moving between her lips, touching her, teasing her, working her body the way he wants. Her hips pushed forward, her breath deeper than before, as she leaned her head back. His fingers moved over her, feeling every inch of her, dipping between her silky soft lips, and teasing her.

Feeling her every inch right at his fingertips. His for the taking.

"I'm sorry, Daddy, I'll do _Anything_ to make it up to you,"

Her eyes were wide, looking up at him with an innocence behind them. Her breath caught, as she felt his finger move further down dipping inside her. His lips brushed hers once more, then again, as she felt the wave of pleasure crashing down over her. The heat, the burning sensation on her flesh.

"Hmm, is that true baby? You'll do anything for Daddy?"

She nodded eagerly as she felt him slip a second finger inside her. Her pussy gripping around, hungering him, and his every touch inside her. Her hips rose from the wall, feeling his fingers teasing her inside. Working deeper, and deeper with every stride forward inside her aching heat. Her body ached, for more. She wanted Rick, even now ass stinging, she wanted Rick.

"Anything, I promise,"

She saw that smile as he leaned against her, her breasts pressed tight against him, as she arched feeling his fingers working faster, and faster inside her. His lips brushed over her lips, her cheek, and stopped right beside her ear.

"On your knees baby,"

His hand moved from her, as she whimpered feeling the loss of his fingers, of the pleasure, she moved down onto the floor, kneeling right before him her eyes gazing up at him. Her hands reach for his belt, only to be slapped away roughly.

"You don't get to touch Daddy, Honey, that's only for good girls,"

Rosita pouted softly, strangely, she wanted to touch him and being told no, only seemed to make her want it more.

"Look at me,"

Her eyes lifted holding directly with his, as Rick undid his gunbelt letting it fall to the ground with a thud. Before he worked his belt open, Her eyes held to his, hearing his zipper, the sigh as he reach inside, and took out his hard, throbbing cock. She wanted to look down, to see how hard, the pre-cum oozing from the tip, but she didn't. Her eyes held with his.

"Good girl,"

Slowly, she leaned forward. Her eyes gazing up at him, as her tongue licked over the very tip of him. Tasting him, a gentle moan was the only sound she made, hearing the hiss that escaped Rick's mouth. Her lips parted gently, when she gasped out his hands grasped her pigtails, wrapping them once around his hands. Giving him leverage to pull her to him

Rosita felt him yank her forward, as his cock forced into her mouth. Her tongue moved on the underside, licking at him, lapping him, savoring the taste of him in her mouth.

His hips thrust forward, pushing his cock deeper, and into her throat. Her eyes closed for a moment, trying to adjust herself and get used to the feeling.

"Look at me!"

Her eyes snapped open so quickly they actually hurt. She tried to move herself along his cock, when she felt him yank her by the hair he had held tightly in his hands. She moaned around his cock, seeing that savagery burning behind clear blue eyes.

"Don't you fucking move,"

His tone was low, deep, but still so emotionless as he spoke to her.

"You don't get any pleasure tonight,"

She could see his eyes shining even in the small amount of light pouring into the shower from outside. That smile, that proud fucking smile on his face, knowing this, was worse than anything he could.

"Wider baby, come on, Daddy want's to watch that mouth on his cock,"

His eyes stared down at her, as she opened her mouth wider. Allowing him to move even deeper, his hands yanked her forward, forcing his cock into her throat. She gagged softly, her hands moved to his hips.

"Don't,"

Her hands slipped away when she felt his hips starting to roll. His throbbing length working within her throat. His hands moving her how fast, he wanted her to move. She gagged softly, but oh god the look on his face made it impossible for her to look away or want anything more than to see him cum. To taste his cum in her mouth, and down her throat.

She hummed softly around his cock.

" _Fuck_ ; Come on baby, make me cum,"

She hummed once more, rolling her tongue on the underside of his cock. Lapping him, devouring him with a hunger behind her every teasing lick.

"Oh god!"

She could feel the tears rolling down her cheeks, as he started to move his hips faster. Rougher, fucking her mouth and throat like he'd fucked her on the Hood of the SUV.

"You-"

A deep groan filled his mouth, cutting his words short.

"You're so fucking beautiful Honey, Daddy's beautiful girl,"

As strange as it felt, she liked hearing him talk to her like this. His sweet praises, and calling her His beautiful girl. Her pussy ached below, her juices dripping and running down her inner thighs. She was turned on, one look, and she knew Rick could see what he did to her.

His head dropped back, his hips continuing as she felt his thrusts becoming more fierce and cruel. Harder, and harder.

"Come on baby, take Daddy, take all of him!"

His words were growled out, deep pants and low groans filling her ears. Her hand reach down to rub herself, when she stopped. She felt his hips jerk forward, holding her down around the base of his cock. She felt him flex within her throat, heard the groan.

"Swallow it Baby!"

When she felt the gush of warmth within her throat. His sounds were low, raw, animalistic. Rosita didn't move, she felt the tears running down her face, she felt heat in her face, and she felt the wetness between her legs. She felt his hands letting go of her hair, as he moved back. His cock falling from her mouth, and glistening with her saliva. She said nothing as he zipped his jeans closed.

He said nothing to her, just looked at her. His cold eyes seeming to devour her every exposed inch, as he turned and walked away as if nothing had happened.

She waited until Rick was gone. Until she could hear his boots, or see him. Before she stood up on shaking legs, she was so turned on, she was soaked, and horny. Oh god he did this on purpose! She knew he did. She walked over to the shower, as she turned the knob, feeling the cold water hitting her hot flesh. She didn't mind it, after everything, she needed a cold shower.r.

Once her shower was finished, she gathered her clothes, and a towel wrapping herself. She looked around the corner, before she hurried off toward her cell. Dropping her clothes, as she slipped into something else. A simple white tank top, and black shorts. Her fingers pulled the elastics from her hair, letting it down, as she gathered it, and put it into a ponytail. She sat down on the edge of the hard, small cot, her eyes staring off toward the wall.

She lifted her legs, her arms wrapping around them, as she scooted back on the bed, feeling the wall against her back. What the hell was she doing? She could hear Judith cooing, and someone moving around.

Her eyes looked around for a moment, a gentle sigh escaped her mouth, as she laid down. Turning on her side. She was hot, in more ways than one. Her body was screaming, aching to feel release. She tossed from side to side, for what seemed like Hours. She could feel the heat, filling her room. Even at night it seemed like the heat was almost just as hot.

She could feel her clothes sticking to her, the sweat rolling down her skin, as she turned over on her stomach. Her face buried in the pillow, as she tried to fall asleep. She couldn't stop feeling Rick's fingers, the way he felt touched her. She needed to go to sleep. Thinking like that wasn't going to help her fall asleep. It'd just make thing's worse. She heard nothing, everything was so silent.

Her hands grasped the sheet beneath her, her body was hot, burning up, she needed to take a walk, go to sleep anything. But she couldn't. She couldn't forget how Good he'd felt touching her. She heard footsteps, one's she knew by heart by now. The rhythmic click of boots echoing.

Rosita laid down, turning on her side, as she listened to Rick walking around. Walking the floor, the stairs, and down the small walkway. Her heart thundered every time he took a step, every step sounding like he was getting closer, and closer, until she heard his footfall coming right toward where she was.

She heard him stopping here and there, checking on the others. She'd seen such kindness in him, he took care of everyone here. Spent the nights walking while everyone slept watching over them. He'd brought her here. But there were other's times. When she saw such danger inside his eyes.

Her eyes closed, as she heard his steps coming closer, until they stopped right outside. She heard his boot tapping, for a moment. Her back was to the door, but she knew he was looking at her. Watching her like he did. She heard him as he entered, and felt the press on the bed when he sat down. His heated hand running along her leg, his fingertips tracing small designs on her flesh.

His hand ran up, over her back, and down. His touches were soothing, relaxing. She was nearly asleep when she felt his hand grasp her wrist and yank her to face him. Her eyes met his own, she couldn't see him that well, it was dark, but she knew, he was smiling.

"Rick,"

Her voice was soft, barely more than a whisper as she heard him moving. She felt her legs parting, resting on both sides of his denim clad hips. His hand caressing her cheek, his touch was so hot against her heated flesh.

"Shh, don't talk baby,"

She felt him moving once more, his heated touch moving down between her breasts, and stopping at the top of her shorts.

"I kept thinking about you,"

That honey like drawl was so low. So deep, as he spoke to her.

"I was thinking about you too,"

Her voice was soft, she heard him hum.

"And just what were you thinking baby?"

She felt his hands running over her, grasping her hips, his fingers digging into her soft thighs so hard, she swore she'd bruise.

"I was,"

Her words fell away as she felt his hands holding her hips. His crotch pressed right against her aching heat.

"Tell Daddy, Honey, what does does _My_ baby need,"

Her tongue ran over her lips.

"Your fingers, the way you touched me, the way you sounded cumming,"

She felt his hands moving, his fingers right on the button on the top of her shorts.

"What else baby?"

"I couldn't even sleep, I kept thinking about you, about you fucking me, about-"

Her words stopped suddenly.

"Come on baby, tell Daddy what you want,"

Rosita sucked in a breath of air.

"I want to feel all of you, your hands, your cock,"

She paused.

"Your mouth,"

She heard him hum softly, his fingers undoing her shorts. She felt his hand slip into her shorts, as his fingers pushed inside her roughly. Her back arched, as she felt his finger working inside her. Moving deeper, before his finger was gone.

"You're so wet baby, bet you're just aching for Daddy right now aren't you?"

"Yes,"

She panted softly.

"I couldn't sleep Daddy, I Need you,"

"Aw, my baby girl couldn't sleep?"

She knew he was playing with her, but, she didn't mind him playing with her like this.

"No Daddy,"

She felt him moving. Heard his gunbelt falling to the floor, and his belt being undone.

"Tell me what my baby needs,"

She heard his zipper, felt her shorts being ripped down her legs roughly, as she heard the soft sound of them hitting the floor.

"You, I need to feel you Daddy, deep inside me,"

She felt him lifting her legs. Placing them on his shoulders. Her teeth bit into her bottom lip as she felt him thrust his entire length inside her roughly.

Her fingers grasped into the sheets below, feeling his hips as they started to move. She could hear the bed creaking, and groaning, The sound of their bodies meeting one another time and time again. Her breath was deep, as soft, low moans escaped her. She heard Rick's low sounds of pleasure, his groans and growls rumbling in his throat.

She felt his hands running over her legs. Her hips wiggled fucking him back as she moaned louder. His hips slapped roughly against her ass, as she cried out softly.

"Cum for me baby,"

She heard the tone in his voice, the hunger burning his words as he spoke. She felt his thrusts becoming harder, faster, forcing himself as deep as he could go inside her.

"Oh fuck, Daddy, Daddy, I-I'm Oh god!"

Her pussy clenched around his cock, as she felt her release gushing out of her. Her back arched, as she cried out softly. She felt his thrusts becoming harder, fucking her sensitive depths.

"Cum Daddy,"

She heard him groan.

"Cum for me Daddy,"

She felt his hips thrust roughly against her, causing her to cry out loudly.

"Fucking cum inside me Daddy! Please!"

She heard the low groan, deeper than the others, as she felt the warmth filling her. Neither of them moved for a moment. They just rested. She felt him moving back, his boots scuffing against the floor, as he moved to grab his belt. Her eyes closed, feeling his hand caressing her cheek once more. His lips pressing to her own for a quick kiss.

"Goodnight Baby,"

Rosita waited until he left, before she stood up and slipped her shorts back on before she finally fell asleep.


	4. Morning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosita and Rick share a strange moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thing's will get a little intense this chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Her eyes gently fluttered open as the morning sunlight washed into the small enclosed space. Her hand rose shielding her eyes for a moment, before she went to sit up, immediately regretting her decision. She was sore! Her eyes looked down at her legs swung over the side of the small cot. Her hands touching the bruises on her inner thighs already starting to show. shaped perfectly like fingers.

Her fingers ran over them, her eyes closing for a moment, as she pushed herself up. Stripping her clothes, tossing them roughly into the corner. She dressed quickly, working the tight, black skinny cargo pants on and over her hips. Her hands tying the bottom of the crimson button down where her midriff was exposed. She brushed her hair, putting it into her usual pigtails as she finished dressing.

Her fingers fidgeted with her knife on her side, her eyes looked up for a single second, as she slowly eased down the stairs. She gasped softly, feeling fingers digging into her arm, her body being yanked, the hot, warm, body shoved tightly against her own. Her eyes snapped up, seeing that cold stare meeting her gaze.

"Morning, baby,"

She felt his lips brushing her own, her hands forced between them, pushing hard against Rick's chest trying to shove away. 

"Let go Rick!"

His fingers gripped tighter into her arm.

"Calm down!"

His voice was raised, yet there was no emotion within it. It was so calm, cold.

"Let go of me! Don't fucking touch me!"

Rosita struggled against him, feeling his fingers gripping harder into her arm. Those icy eyes glared at her, a deadliness behind them as they looked at her. She gasped loudly, as she felt herself turned around, her body shoved roughly into the cold, hard, wall, she went to shove from the wall, when she froze. She felt his body shoved tight against her own.

Her eyes closed, feeling him shove against her. Her cheek pressed to the cool surface, as she shivered softly.

"Don't touch you?"

His tone was smooth, icy cold, as he spoke. She felt his lips brushing her ear.

"Don't touch you!"

His words were louder, screaming at her, her body flinched softly as she heard him chuckle. She could _Feel_ his smile against her ear. 

"Afraid of me baby?"

She shook her head.

"No?"

His tone sounded curious, as he spoke.

"No, I'm not afraid of you Rick, I'm afraid of being with you,"

She heard him hum against her, she could feel him against her. His lips beside her ear, the soft scratch of his beard against her flesh. His crotch pressed tight to her shapely ass. She shivered softly, feeling him so close to her.

"Why baby?"

His voice was so low, a deep, vibration against her ear. 

"I can't,"

She felt his hand slipping between her thighs. Touching her through her pants. His hand massaging her, running over her.

"Why baby? Why are you afraid?"

She felt his lips kissing her ear, his teeth pulling at the soft flesh.

"I-I'm afraid because I like it,"

Her entire body was shaking. Her teeth bit roughly into her bottom lip, fighting back the moan resting within her mouth. Feeling him this close, his body shoved tightly against her back, oh god she was so turned on. 

"Nothing wrong with liking it baby,"

His voice made her shiver. It was so deep, so low. She felt his hand moving once more, his fingers tracing over her beneath her pants. Her wetness seeping through, coating his fingers as they touched her, teased her. His every touch, bringing her closer, and closer. Rosita's muffled moan broke the silence all around them. 

"Rick,"

Her voice was a soft whisper, barely even audible as she spoke. She felt hot, her entire body felt flushed, like she was burning up with fever. Rosita could feel the wetness pooling between her legs, her breath escaping in soft, deep, pants. Her hips wiggled, moving her heated wetness against his fingers.

"Come on baby,"

Her fingers curled, gripping, trying to find something to cling onto. Her leg's fighting to keep her upright, as his teasing touches continued between her legs. Her eyes closed, as she gave herself over to the pleasure. She felt his lip's brushing her ear, the perfect outline of his hard cock shoved tight against her ass, through the thin layer of clothing. Her hips rose, arching herself, pushing her ass out, as she thrust back, forcing herself tighter against Rick.

"Rick, please,"

She whimpered softly, rubbing herself against his fingers, before she felt him pull away suddenly. She turned around quickly. Her eyes staring up at him, as they lowered slowly flickering over him.

She went to move, when she felt those long fingers shoving her back tight against the wall. Those blue eyes so alive, she could see a storm of emotions burning behind them. She could see the want, the desire, that raw animal like passion to fuck her. But she saw so much more behind them. A whirlwind of emotions, her heart thundered in her chest. Her eyes slowly moving down from his own, as she saw him take the knife from his belt. 

The bright flash, as the sunlight poured in, causing the blade to shine like lightning cutting across the sky. Her heart stopped, feeling the pressure on her exposed flesh, she didn't move.

"Look at me,"

Her eyes snapped so fast she felt pain behind them. Rick's face held no emotion, but she could see it in his eye's. 

"Good girl,"

She shivered visibly. 

"Rick,"

"Don't you fucking talk, If I recall correctly, you didn't want me touching you, wasn't that what you said baby?"

Shit. 

"Rick, I-I didn't,"

"Shut up!"

His hand shot out suddenly, cupping her chin roughly, his fingers grasping into her soft flesh. His eyes glared at her, she saw so much anger behind them.

"Rick, listen I'm-"

"Shut up,"

Her words stopped dead cold. Seeing those eyes staring down into her own.

"I-I didn't-"

"No baby,"

His tone was smooth, icy cold, and void of any emotion.

"You said what you said, and now,"

She could feel him, pressing tighter against her, his lips brushing against her own. She didn't move, she could feel his fingers digging into her cheeks. 

_What is he gonna do?_

Oh god she could feel her heart thundering in her chest, nearly trying to lunge right out of her body it was beating so fast. She looked down, as she felt him grip her cheeks harder calling her attention back to his eyes. Rosita shivered softly, feeling the wetness between her legs. 

"Now, you're gonna see the just how much a mistake those word's were,"

"Rick, Please, I was angry I didn't-"

"Shut up! You don't fucking say another word, I've given you everything. Food, Shelter, _Me_ and,"

He laughed softly, a deep and somehow unnerving sound escaping him as he did.

"That is my fucking thank you?"

Her eyes widened suddenly, she fucked up, she knew she had but, her hands moved forward, trying to grab at his belt. His hips moved, denying her. 

"Please Rick, I'll do anything."

"That's what you said the last time, and you broke that promise to me,"

Shit. She gasped softly, feeling the knife moving up the front of her body. Slowly moving between her breasts, the blade turned, as she felt it moving downwards again. She felt the sudden tug, as the buttons on her shirt were sliced off, her shirt fell open, exposing her breasts. The soft, tanned, flawless flesh that rested behind the thin layer of fabric.

She felt the cold steel running along her flesh, moving, tracing the under the soft mounds of flesh. She felt it moving, tracing every, single, inch of her breast. The tip, brushing over her nipple, as she felt her nipple becoming erected from the cold, and the arousal she felt burning her alive.

She shivered seeing the look behind those eyes that stared into her own. Rick wasn't looking at her, she knew he wasn't, he was staring her down. Watching as she squirmed, what he did to her body. He was enjoying this, wasn't he?

His hand let go of her cheeks, moving down, his fingers running over her throat. Slowly moving over her flesh. The air felt like fire, every breath she took in. It was so hot, but she couldn't tell if it was her, or the heat in the air making it feel like this. She felt the tip moving down her flesh, stopping on her belt, she felt him tapping on her belt.

What the hell was he thinking? Rosita couldn't even think straight, all she could think, was how hot she felt, how blue those eyes were, and how wet her pussy was.

"Kneel,"

She dropped to her knees, directly in front of him. Her eyes staring up at him, watching him. Searching his eyes for what was next to come.

"I think I've been spoiling you t0o much,"

She didn't look away as he spoke.

"You don't get to cum tonight,"

His eyes glared down at her, the knife returned to his belt. As Rick worked his gunbelt open, letting it fall to the cold, cement floor, with a thud. His fingers worked his belt open open, as she reach trying to take his zipper down. Only to feel her hand slapped away roughly. His eyes silently warning her, her eyes lowered hearing his zipper.

"Look at me!"

His words made her jump softly, as her eyes slowly returned back to his own. She could only see the soft movement barely, of his arm, his hand grasping his hard, hot, throbbing cock. She heard the low groan of pleasure, escape his mouth, as he began to stroke himself. His hand reach out, pushing her forward with the back of her head. 

"Get me there, baby,"

Her mouth opened as she felt him shove his entire length inside in one hard thrust. She choked, gagged, and thrashed softly, feeling his cock working within her mouth, and down her throat. She took a breath in through her nose, trying to calm down.

"Fuck,"

The one word escaped him in a low growl of pleasure, her tongue moved, circling, and licking at the underside of his cock. He tasted so, so good. She wanted more, she _Needed_ more. Rosita moved her head, working her mouth along his cock. Her lips gripping him tighter, against the roof of her mouth. Making it feel, as though he was buried deep inside her, she heard him suck in a sharp breath of air. His hand running over her hair, and toying with her pigtail.

Her tongue continued to move, as she pulled herself up, and off his cock, her hand taking hold of him suddenly, stroking him, as her lips kissed along the side of his hard cock. Her tongue running over him, teasing the very tip of him, as she swirled her tongue over the slit on the top of his cock. She spit, working her hand along him, gripping him roughly. She could feel his hips rolling against her hand, as she sucked him back into her mouth again.

Forcing herself all the way down to the base, her tongue swiping against the underside, as her other hand slowly crept up between his legs. Gripping him, she heard him groan out. His fingers gripping into her hair, she could feel the tears running down her cheeks She was choking on him, but oh god did she loved the taste, the feel of him in her throat, she moved up, her mouth working along his cock. Fast, hard, rough, sucking him like he fucked her. 

"You like that, don't you baby?"

She hummed around him, her saliva coating his cock, every time she bobbed her head up to the tip, and down toward the base.

"Oh fuck, You like sucking my cock don't you?"

She felt his fingers running alongside her face, touching her so gentle, despite the way he'd been gripping her mere moments before. His hips thrust forward, rolling, and working his cock within her mouth, the two of them moving in rhythm, working together.

"You look so fucking beautiful like this baby,"

Her eyes looked at him, seeing the harsh, yet, proud, caring look behind those frosted eyes.

"You're _My_ beautiful girl baby, My fucking beautiful baby girl,"

His words were panted, groaned out, she felt his thrusts becoming faster, harder, she forced his cock down her throat, as she felt the sudden gush of warmth, before he pulled away. His chest rising and falling rapidly, as he zipped his jeans closed. Neither of them spoke for a moment.

"Rick,"

Her voice sounded hoarse as she spoke.

"Don't, not right now,"

She said nothing, her eyes held locked with his. He leaned down, grabbing his belt, Before he turned and walked off. Rosita looked down at her shirt, as she tied it closed. She needed something to take her mind off of whatever had just happened. Slowly, she pushed up onto her feet, as she headed off to find her distraction from Rick Grimes.


	5. Staying.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosita and Daryl talk about the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5!
> 
> I'm working next chapter's of Blood on Our Hands and A Storm In Her Heart will be up!
> 
>  
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

She'd been walking aimlessly. Roaming the walkways, the showers, the Library, searching for anything to take her mind off of Rick. Her eyes closed for a moment, as Rosita leaned back against the wall. She felt tired, like she'd been without sleep for days.

Slowly she slid down onto the floor, her eyes still closed tight. What was she doing? She needed to go through with her original plan and head for Terminus. Although she enjoyed Rick's touches, his lips on her hot, needing flesh. She couldn't stay here forever could she? 

Staying meant food, shelter, here, was a sure thing. Somewhere she knew was safe. Terminus, though, she didn't know if the place was still standing. What if she left, and found nothing but ashes waiting for her. Her teeth bit into her bottom lip softly. She knew she had to make her choice, the longer she stayed here, she knew the choice of leaving would become harder and harder for her to make.

A heavy sigh suddenly escaped her. She knew what she wanted, she wanted to stay right here. Here, with Rick. Her fingers laced together in front of her. She had to make her choice, she knew she did. But it could wait a few more days couldn't it?

 

_A Few Hours Later:_

The sunset was beautiful, her eyes stared forward from guard tower watching it slowly descending from the sky. Rosita turned hearing someone coming up the ladder, her eyes, seeing the crossbow first, before Daryl fully climbed up. She saw the surprise behind his eyes, seeing she was there.

"Didn't know you were taking watch tonight,"

His gruff voice broke the small gap of silence between them. Rosita said nothing for a moment, just shook her head softly. 

"I'm not, I was just watching the sunset,"

She heard Daryl grunt softly, they stood there side by side in dead silence for a few moment's. Watching the sun as it dropped lower, and lower in the sky. The bright oranges and red, painting the sky. They watched the sunset until neither of them could see the sun in the distance. Just the nights sky, and the bright stars illuminating the darkness above.

"Daryl?"

Rosita spoke softly, her voice breaking the silence all around them suddenly as she spoke. Daryl's turned to her, his brow arched slightly in question. She took in a deep breath before finally, she spoke.

"I know we barely know each other Daryl. But I need advice,"

"Advice?"

The question was clear in his tone as he spoke. She nodded softly.

"When Rick brought me here, I was on my way to Terminus. I want to stay here, but, I haven't made my mind up yet,"

Her words paused for a moment.

"Here is something sure. There's food, shelter, people. I know it's safe here. Terminus might be gone, just ashes,"

She sighed softly for a moment. Her arms wrapping around herself as she stood there. Her eyes softly, glancing beside herself at Daryl. 

Daryl was silent listening to her every word as she spoke.

"You think I Should stay Daryl?"

He shrugged softly.

"Don't know, gotta do what's right for you,"

She nodded softly for a moment. Silence once more settling over the two of them before she spoke again.

"How did you and Rick meet?"

Daryl shrugged softly once more. His crossbow held tightly within his hands, as he set it down gently leaning it against the railing of the tower. His hand shoved into his pants pocket, taking out the half crunched pack of cigarettes he'd found on their last supply run. His lighter snapped closed, as a stream of smoke escaped his mouth.

"Met Rick back at the Quarry,"

Her brows furrowed for a moment.

"Quarry?"

He nodded.

"Was with my brother with another group. Rick showed up with Glenn, and we all ended up at the Farm, where Maggie, Beth, and Hershel ended up coming with us. Used to be more of us here,"

His words paused as he flicked his cigarette, taking another puff.

"More of you? Where did they go? Another group?"

He shook his head softly.

"Dead,"

"I'm sorry,"

Her voice was soft as she spoke.

"Rick ain't been the same since Lori,"

His eyes stared off toward the distance as a stream of smoke curled out from between Daryl's lips. 

"Lori?"

There was question in her voice as she spoke.

"Rick's wife,"

Rick's wife? She'd seen the wedding band on his finger, but hadn't asked him about it. 

"Is she here?"

Daryl shook his head.

"Dead,"

Rosita said nothing for a moment. Her eyes glanced at Daryl, seeing the expression on his face as he took another puff of his cigarette. Neither of them spoke just stood there in silence for what seemed like Hours. Watching the stars, and staring toward the fence for any walkers. Daryl flicked his cigarette down into the grass, as he leaned down to pick his crossbow back up.

Silence once more settled over them. It wasn't an unusual silence, it was a comfortable one. Rosita stood there for a while longer before she nodded softly. Climbing down the ladder, as she made her way across the yard, and back inside. She walked slowly, easing up the stairs and toward her room.

She stepped inside, pulling the sheet from the top bunk as she hung it up over the doorway to her room. She slipped her shoes off, her hands undoing her belt, as she tossed it to the floor. Before she slipped her pants, and shirt off. She stood there for a moment, feeling the air against her nude, exposed body. Before she dressed, slipping on a pair of shorts and a tank top. She brushed her hair, pulling it up into a ponytail.

She sighed softly as she laid down. Her eyes stared up at the bottom of the top bunk lost in thought. She could hear Rick's boots moving against the hard floor. Her eyes drifted toward the sheet, seeing his shadowed Silhouette on the other side. He stood there for a moment. Before he turned and walked away. She heard his footsteps growing softer, and softer, until she couldn't hear him anymore. 

A gentle sigh escaped her mouth, as Rosita turned over on her side. Her eyes looking at the sheet for a moment longer. Before her eyes closed. She drifted off to sleep unsure of what the future here would be how things would go with Rick and her, but, she did know one thing she could be sure of without the slightest bit of hesitation within herself.

She was staying.


	6. Just Me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosita and Rick Share a moment Clearing the fence together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've failed you guy's updating this.
> 
> :(
> 
> The Next Chapter's for my other fics should be up soon. 
> 
> I'll also be posting a few more one shots.
> 
> :)
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

_A Few Days Later:_

 

The next few days had been a little trying for them all. Supplies had run low, there was tension. In a few short days, the fence's had needed extra clearing, the small gathering of walkers were getting thicker and thicker every time they came. There were pieces of the fence, that made her nervous. They looked like they'd give if a large enough herd pushed together all at once. It was slowly eating away at them all, the constant pressure their safety here was being threatened, and the non stop heat hadn't helped matter's between them all. It only seemed to make tempers flare even more.

Her hand grasped a piece of paper, using it to fan herself and find some release from the heat. Even now, in the darkness, the heat still seemed to feel just as hot as the day had been. Her clothes were stuck to her shapely body, Rosita felt miserable. She needed to cool down, to just, try and take her mind off of the heat and focus on something else. 

Her hands grasped the bottom of her tank top, pulling it up until her midriff was exposed. Her inner thighs were still bruised but, no one could see her inside here. Her fingers gently running through her hair, she burning up all over. Hot, miserable, sweaty. Her breath escaped roughly from between her lips. Fuck this, fuck laying here sweating half to death.

Rosita leaned forward, pulling the sheet back over the doorway giving her privacy as she stripped. Pulling her shorts down and tossing them to the floor. Her tank top pulling up and over her head, as she tossed it to the side with her shorts. A gentle sigh was the only sound she made, laying down. She felt cooler but, being exposed like this, bare, for anyone to walk in and see. For Rick, to walk in and see. Something stirred inside her. 

_I need to go to sleep._

Slowly, her hand drifted along her side, soft fingertips tracing over her curves, and down between her legs. Her nails gently teasing over the soft flesh of her inner thigh. Feeling the shivers every time they ran through her. Her finger's didn't feel like Ricks. Rough, slender, strong, fingers that grasped into her. Fingers that plunged deep inside her and forced her open. Her fingers gently touched her soft lips below, feeling the wetness already there. The need slowly building inside her, Rosita leaned up for a moment, listen to make sure she was alone. That no one was patrolling near her, or, standing outside. Her fingers gently tickled over herself.

Feeling the slight shiver of pleasure coursing through herself, when she heard Boots clicking on the hard floor. Steps that sounded hurried, fast, her hand grasped the blanket wrapping herself quickly, as she turned over on her side. The sheet flung back, Wild blue eyes greeting her gaze.

"I need you at the fence,"

Her brows furrowed for a moment before she nodded.

"Tonight, you're clearing the fence with me,"

She shivered seeing that savage bright smile greeting her, as he stood there. Gently leaned against the doorframe, watching her, staring at her. Before Rick finally spoke again.

"I'll be waiting for you,"

She listened to his steps until she couldn't hear him anymore, a gentle huff escaped her mouth, as Rosita slipped on jeans and a tank top. Her hair gently pinned up into a messy bun. It didn't take her long to slip her shoes on, and head down the stairs. It was dark outside, only the pale kiss of moonlight lighting her path toward the fence. Rick was already at the fence as she got there. Four layers of walkers thrashed against each other. Growling, and trying to bite through the fence at the two of them. 

She saw the blade of his knife shimmering against the moonlight, held tightly within his hand. Those cold blue eyes staring toward them. Watching them in some odd way Rosita had never seen before. Her hand gently pulled her knife out as they began clearing the fence. Growls and soft thuds, squishes every time one of their blades drove deep into another walkers skull filling the gap of silence between them. Rick didn't move like Daryl cleared the fence, he took his time, toying with them, before he moved fast and ruthless.

Like he wanted to hurt them, but knew he couldn't because they were already Dead. Rick shook his knife off beside her, panting, for a moment before she saw him diving back at the fence the soft shimmer of the blade growing dark, as it lunged deep, and pulled back. Covered in dark, thick, shiny matter from the walker that fell to the ground with a thud.

Rosita looked over at him, seeing those cold eyes staring at her, his shirt was covered in walker gore. His hand grasped tightly around his knife, still dripping from the last. His dark curls hung loosely, wild, and untamed, making Rick look wild. His chest rose and fell rapidly staring at her, Rosita broke the glance with him as she continued to clear her section of the fence. Trying her best to ignore the dead stare Of those frosted blue eyes. A loud gasp escaped her mouth, feeling his hand grasping her by the back of her tank top.

Her body being yanked down into the dirt, Rosita stared up at the stars overhead before they dropped down seeing those cold eyes right above her. 

"Rick,"

"Shut up,"

His voice sounded hoarse as he spoke. Deep, and low, barely more than a rumble within his throat. His knife thudded against the ground, as his hands tore at her clothing, ripping, tearing, pulling, ripping her clothes apart until she was bare, exposed. Her eyes stared up at him, seeing his hands working his shirt open, as he tossed it to the side. His gunbelt falling off with a thud, before he worked his belt and jeans open. A loud pained cry escaped her mouth feeling him thrust into her suddenly, roughly, without giving her a chance to adjust.

His every thrust hard, rough, and fast, she could feel Ricks fingers gripping into her, grasping her, his hips pounding against her. Nearly knocking the wind out of her every time he thrust forward.

"Rick!"

Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, nails gripping into his back harder, and harder, until she felt blood seeping beneath her nails. Raw growls of pleasure, filling her ears with the growls of the walkers watching them with blank, listless eyes. Her head turned to look at the fence, seeing bony fingers grasping, trying to reach for them, teeth biting against the metal. She felt warmth suddenly, rough fingers gripping her cheeks roughly, and turning her head back, as she saw those blue eyes staring down at her from beneath loose curls.

"Look at me baby, keep those fucking eyes on me, just me,"

Rositas eyes held directly with Ricks, her hips working against him, feeling the roughness of his hips. The force he was pounding into her with. Oh god it hurt, but she'd never felt so much pleasure, right now. They came together, bodies covered in sweat, and clinging to one another, hearing harsh breathing, and growls filling the night all around them.

Both them feeling more alive than they ever had.


	7. Strange but, Not that Bad.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It'd hardly seemed like a year had passed since the Prison had fallen. One year since they'd survived Terminus, and somehow managed to shelter from the storm that had consumed the world around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> Okay, Okay, I know I have failed you all on keeping this particular fic updated, but, I might do some one shots and ficlets centered around Rick and Rosita set against this universe if you want them.
> 
> I'm going to continue some of my other multi chapters, but, I might be ending some soon, even if its with short chapters like this to make way for new fics.
> 
> A Storm in Her Heart will not be ending soon don't worry guys!
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

_One Year Later:_

It'd hardly seemed like a year had passed since the Prison had fallen. One year since they'd survived Terminus, and somehow managed to shelter from the storm that had consumed the world around them.

It was a nightmare.

But she was thankful she didn't have to go it alone.

Daryl, Carol, Sasha, and all the others had made it better. Made it easier.

But he was still there.

Lingering in the background, haunting her nights, but it was something she was used to now. Just like the walkers, just like the blood. She was used to Rick Grimes.

Used to Alexandria even if it felt stranger than being out there sometimes. It looked different, they had showers, food, walls. Everything they needed for a second chance at life again. The lives this bullshit had snatched away the minute the walkers rose and started walking the streets.

She'd seen what they'd done in Texas.

Seen what they were capable of every single fucking day she was alive.

But they were safe now.

The group, Rick, Her, and the baby growing inside her.


End file.
